Cahill Christmas decorations endeavours
by crankybay
Summary: It is Christmas time again, however this year the clue hunt is over and all the Cahills are over at Amy and Dans house to put up Christmas decorations. How will that go? And will they actually cooperate or will disaster strike?


**Authors note: Firstly - Hey everyone, ****MERRY****CHRISTMAS****TO****ONE****AND****ALL****  
I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas with friends and family and I hope you all get some nice Prezzies ! **

**Some of you may recognise my name, I have written a few stories, I now figure that long stories I never finish so I do apologise to all of you who were reading them! However this story is a short story about the Cahills getting together for Christmas and it takes place after the clue hunt. Also Fisk is not in this story, nor is Nellie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues **

Amy's POV:

"Dan come down stairs! All your distant cousins have arrived and I am sure they are just dying to see you!" I screamed up to him, he has been in that games room for about 5 hours now.

"Ye right! They don't want to see me nor do I want to see them. Plus I don't like putting up Christmas decorations, it is such a bore! I am too old for it!" He wined back down to me. The plan was that we could all put up Christmas decorations at the Cahills mansion and then we could spend Christmas day together. Good bonding time right?

"DAN! I WILL NOT ASK YOU AGAIN! COME DOWN HERE NOW! OR I WILL TELL ALL OF THEM TO COME UP AND JOIN YOU! Plus I am older then you and I love putting up the Christmas decorations!" I screamed back at him.

"FINE! And just so you know, you only like putting up the decorations because you're a girl!" Little brothers, they could be so annoying I thought.

Back in the living room, arguments were erupting all over the place. Natalie was screaming at Madison for ruining her dress and threatening to shoot her, Madison in reply was holding up her fists and threatening to punch her.

Ian was shouting at Jonah, telling him that he has not been educated and that he would in fact be happy to pay for Jonah to go back to school and learn "proper" English at a private school, while Jonah was singing at the top of his lungs to block out Ian's annoying British voice.

Hamilton and Ted were rolling around on the ground having a punch of, over some irrational argument while Ned and Madison were spectating the punch of and arguing who was smarter then who!

As soon as Dan arrived he decided to go and defend Madison. Though I believe that Is just so he had a reason to have a go at Natalie!

"Hey Amy, I reckon you should do something before someone ends up dead and we all end up at the police office for questioning don't you think?" Sinead asked standing next to me with an irritated look on her face.

"Alright," I grumbled. I pulled out a chair from the dining room table and stood on it so that everyone would be able to see me.

"Everyone, Everyone, please may I have your attention….Please will you be quiet I need to make an announcement… PEOPLE SHUT UP AND LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs starting to get very angry. That finally did it and they all quieted down to look at me.

"Thank you, so you all know why you are here….." Instead of everyone nodding their heads I got blank looks staring back at me.

"Love, please do explain yourself further." Ian replied with his annoying but attractive smirk.

"Well, since none of you know, I will tell you, you have all been invited to the Cahill mansion to….. Put up Christmas decorations" I squealed that last bit in excitement, however the response I got was grumbling and protests.

"I am not putting Christmas decorations up! They will ruin my perfectly manufactured hands and my dress! Moreover that is a peasant's job." Natalie protested, while Jonah and Ian nodded their heads in agreement.

"That is a job for boring people and I would rather be doing better things such as playing footy or video games," Hamilton said, Madison, Regan and Dan shouted a "Yep what he said." While Ned added "or inventing something awesome," which to that Ned nodded his head.

"BE QUIET AND LET AMY TALK" Sinead shouted over everyone.

"Actually, to me it sounds like none of you have had a good go at trying to enjoy it! I will make you one promise…. If you just give it a go and give me a chance to show you I can guarantee that all of you will have the best time of your life! So now you must promise me to do what I say. " To that I got grudging nods of the head or a simple "Promise."

"Thank you! So to begin I am going to split you into groups, Natalie, Dan and Hamilton you are going to be the outside group at the front of the house. Ian, Ted and Madison, your job is the actual putting up of the grand Christmas tree in the grand hall, Sinead, Ned, Jonah and Regan your job is the outside group at the back of the house. Now go to the locations and I will show you what to do." For the first few seconds I got silence but no movement and then after that came the arguing.

"Can we not pick our own groups Love, as I am not helping a stupid Dolt or a Smarty pants Ekat!" Ian said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Nor can I bare to be within 10 metres of your stupid brother Daniel." Natalie screeched.

"It's Dan, D-A-N, Dan, get it right NAT!" Dan replied to Natalie's comment.

"And I have not come to be insulted by the Cobras" Hamilton shouted.

"Moreover I am not here to listen to Jonah's annoying voice." Ned screamed.

"EVERYONE, BE QUIET! You all promised so please go NOW to your designated locations." I angrily replied.

Once everyone was at their locations I took a deep breath and went to the first location, the front of the house where Natalie, Dan and Hamilton were located.

"Okay, in that shed you will find two huge guns, they shoot out lights. You must be very careful so you do not injure yourselves. On the roof you can see chalk outlines of where I want you to shoot them. I will be back in half an hour to check on you. Once that is done go and see Sinead, Regan and the boys at the back of the house. Oh and Dan, leave Natalie alone will you!" With that I left.

"Ian, Ted and Madison to put up the tree you must first go out to the back yard and chop down one of the biggest trees then using that huge truck drive it to this door here. From there, Madison should be able to help you carry it, into that metal container. Once that is fastened use that huge ladder to hang up the decorations." Next stop Sinead, Ned, Jonah and Regan.

"Guys, I am here so listen up. Your job is to use those ladders there to hang up these little lights all around the pool and the deck as well as to decorate that little tree there. Natalie, Dan and Hamilton will come and help you when they have done the front." With that I left them and headed for the kitchen. After all that I realised taking the lead makes you very hungry!

**Hey everyone, MERRY CHRISTMAS AGAIN! I hope to update again really soon but I hope you liked it! **

**Lastly, PLEASE, PLEASE read and review or if you prefer you can PM me, I don't mind writing replies. Preferably I would like around 10 reviews before I update so I know people are interested. Thanks in advance. **

**Crankybay **


End file.
